Carry me away
by Lunschen
Summary: Another smutty story written for a prompt on Live Journal. Nothing serious, just read and enjoy.


Carry me away

"Hey, what are you doing here? The bed is cold without you!"

Allison Cameron spun her head around in the direction the sleepy voice came from. Standing there at the bedroom door was her lover Greg House - clad only in his boxers. With his rumpled hair and his small eyes full of sleep, he looked just adorable.

Cameron couldn´t help but smile. "I couldn´t sleep so I got out of bed and here I am."

House watched her closely. Her hair was messy but never looked better. She was sitting infront of the glass wall and her face was illuminated by the moon. She looked so beautiful and so young without make up and clad only in his big Nirvana t-shirt. "Perfect" was the only fitting word.

"I see and that´s why you decided to flee and count lonely sheeps?"

"Sheeps are so out! Nowadays girls are counting shooting stars but I just can´t find any and that´s why I watch the leaves outside. Come here and take a look. It´s such a wonderful night!"

House made his way to Cameron but not without heading to the fireplace first - the only light in the dark living room. After he put some branches inside the fire, Greg sat beside Allison on the floor and took her in his arms so that she was laying in his lap, his arms holding her tight.

Both were looking outside the window now and not even House could deny that the night was indeed beautiful. It was autumn now and the leaves changed already their colours. Because of the storm, they were flying around, looking like red, yellow and orange dots dancing in the wind, only illuminated by the street lights.

Allisons´ voice was a whisper when she spoke: "I always loved the autumn. As child I played with the leaves, throwing them around and dancing with them in the wind. You know, the wind gives me a feeling of freedom. I always wished he would carry me away so I could dance with the leaves and fly around, far away from all the sorrow and pain in this world."

Sighing she closed her eyes, focusing on their breathing and the cracking of the fire.

After some minutes of comforting silence, House kissed her hairline softly.

Husky he whispered into her ear: "You know, I like the autumn, too. The redness of the leaves reminds me of the redness of your skin everytime I kiss and bite it".

As he spoke, he exposed her right shoulder and kissed her neck . His kisses were slow and soft at the beginning - his lips barely touching her skin; but became more intense with every minute. Soon his lips covered her shoulders making her turn her head so he got better access. When Allison felt his teeth biting her softly and sucking her sensitive skin, she couldn´t supress a moan anymore.

"Yeah, that´s it. I love the redness on your skin and the hickeys I leave. Everybody should see that you´re mine. And this cute blush on your cheeks. So sexy."

He wasted no time in pulling off her shirt and helping her laying almost naked on the floor; clad only in a lacy thong. House took his time in enjoying the view infront of him. She was so beautiful, a goddess, HIS goddess, he reminded himself.

Cameron couldn´t take it anymore. The skin on her neck was burning and laying there with Greg starring at her with eyes full of desire made her wet to no end. Her whole body wanted - no needed him so bad. She could feel lust invading her whole body and she reached out for him, her fingers stroking his masculine chest ever so lightly.

House snapped out of this trance, leaned forward and captured her lips in a searching kiss. Soon his tongue was invading her mouth and dancing with hers. Her soft moans encouraged him even more.

He trailed soft kisses on her neck until he reached the space between her breasts. House smiled smugly and looked into Camerons eyes. They were full with desire, pupils delated and her swollen mouth was slightly open.

"You know what else I love about the autumn: Berries. So sweet and delicious, just like them." Immidiately his lips were on her right nipple; kissing and sucking gently while his hand was playing with her left bud.

Soon Allison´s body was arching, her hands stroking his bare back and her eyes closed. House loved the sounds coming from her mouth and they encourage him even more. Soon he was biting gently on her left breast, sucking and tasting her bud.

Her skin was soft like velvet and to House this moment felt like paradise. Her moans became louder and the sounds made him drunk with desire.

His own voice was filled with arousal when he spoke: "These berries are the best I´ve ever had. So small ...*kiss* and rosy...*kiss* and so delicious."

Cameron couldn´t take it anymore. She needed him - inside her - NOW.

"Greg, baby I need you. Please I wanna feel you", she whispered, reaching out to stroke his painful aroused member inside his boxers. House closed his eyes. Now it was his turn to moan but before it was getting too much, he removed her hands and layed her body on the floor again.

"I am far from finished so close your eyes and enjoy the ride", he smirked. "Where were we? Right, so you know I enjoy the redness of the autumn and the delicious berries. I also love the stormy weather", he placed his mouth over her bellybutton and blew into it, making her arch her back again.

"But what I like the most is the morning dew. I love the wetness on the floor. Are you also wet for me Allison? Let me see".

He didn´t gave her a chance to respond but shoved her thong aside and covered her mound immidiately with his lips. It happened all that fast that Ally thought her mind was spinning. His lips were driving her crazy and the first contact made her scream his name.

"You´re such a good girl, already so wet for me", he said, stroking her mound with one of his fingers. He was painfully aroused now but he just didn´t want it to end that soon. He loved to hear the sound she made and he wanted even more. So House dipped his finger slowly inside her, pumping in and out, stroking her hidden sweet spot but not enough to let her come. He enjoyed the view: Cameron was arching her back, trying to get his finger deeper inside, her eyes closed - concentrating on her desire; her mouth open, making sweet and tortured sounds. Her nipples were still rosy and hard, heaving heavily with every breath she made.

"Please Greg, it´s too much. I need you", she begged softly. He wasn´t ready to give in just yet but he needed more, too. He had to taste her, make her scream and so he nestled his head between her legs again and flicked his tongue over her clit, circling it and sending shockwaves through her body.

House couldn´t get enough of her. She just tasted too good to stop but when her taste changed and became even sweeter, he stilled knowing she was almost there.

House wasted no time and removed her thong and his boxers. He steadied himself and teased her entrance with the tip until she was almost crying with frustration. Taking pity on her, he slid inside her; deeper and deeper until he was burried completely inside her. His pumping was slow in the beginning but her pleads made him loose his mind and soon he was pumping harder and faster. Allison wrapped her legs around his back, taking him even deeper and meeting his every thrust. Soon he felt her walls contract and her final scream made it impossible for him to last any longer. Both came with each others name on the lips and then it was over and silence overtook them again. Only their breathing could be heard and it felt like pure bliss.

Slowly Greg rolled over, taking Ally and her sweaty, exhausted body with him. He reached for the blanket laying next to them and covered them both. When their breathing was even again, he kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear:

"I can´t tell you how happy I am that you´re not carried away with the wind. I couldn´t live without you next to me."


End file.
